Seuls à deux
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: /!\friendship/slash. "La solitude est l'état, ponctuel ou durable, d'un individu seul qui n'est engagé dans aucun rapport avec autrui. La solitude n'a pas le même sens selon qu'elle est choisie ou bien subie. ..." Comme deux vilains petits canards, leurs cœurs n'ont pas voulus s'imprégner.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Seuls à deux

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** friendship/slash

**Couple :** Paul/Embry

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Note de début :** Oui je sais ! Voir Paul/Embry ça fait peur, mais ce sont deux personnages que j'adore et puis ça me tenait à cœur d'écrire sur un sujet tel quel, la fiction sera courte, quelques chapitres seulement et le thème beaucoup plus légé que OPM, surement ressemblant à JB. Allez, laissez leur une chance ! Et pour les non initiés au slash c'est une occasion de le faire en douceur xD ! Le rated K+ évoluera probablement ;) !

**Remerciements :** A ceux qui me suivent ou me suivront, ceux qui reviews, que se soit ici prochainement ou mes autres fics, c'est toujours très encourageant ! Et ma fidèle bêta veronicka !

.

.

**Prologue  
**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Narrateur

.

C'est triste. Pas pour les autres, mais pour eux. Sam et Jared ont Emily et Kim depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, Quil a imprimé sur la petite Claire, suivi de Jake qui l'a imité, avec Nessie. La magie a opéré entre Seth et l'une de ses camarades de classe...Même Leah, la louve sauvage et invivable a bénéficié de la magie quileute, il se nomme Alban. Brady et Collin sont encore trop jeunes, et eux...Eux ne sont sûrement pas fait pour l'imprégnation. Au fond ils ne sont pas en mesure de comprendre leurs frères et inversement, seuls, sans moitié, sans âme sœur, dépourvus d'amour. Ils sont comme deux âmes abandonnées à qui personne n'accorde la moindre importance, ils errent sans consistance réelle, sans ambitions ni envies.

Dans ce contexte la question que s'apprête à poser Paul de son habituelle voix peu aimable n'a pas lieu d'être, la réponse n'est que simple logique !

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?"

Les autres sont tous rentrés afin de rejoindre leurs précieuses empreintes, et puis ils ont bien d'autres préoccupations que traîner chez le loup gris en buvant des bières, eux ils ont une vie, des projets d'avenir et tout le tralala ! Alors quoi de plus normal que lui, avachi sur le canapé une énième bière portée à ses lèvres et Embry, assis en tailleur par terre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision qui diffuse un vieux film en noir et blanc. Le jeune homme assis au sol hausse les épaules à la question.

"Personne ne m'attend et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire."

Grognement de l'autre loup présent. C'est sur, s'il était plus agréable ses autres amis lui tiendraient peut être plus souvent compagnie ? Il a beau être le loup le plus instable, agressif et indépendant du monde il se sent seul, son éternelle solitude commence à lui peser. Il n'a jamais joui (haha bon ? xD) d'une famille unie, à part la meute. Et l'amour ça lui échappe, sa seule issue c'était l'imprégnation mais même ça, il n'y a pas eu droit. Un sentiment d'injustice l'habite à mesure que les jours s'écoulent et qu'il demeure seul, sans perspectives d'avenir et sans l'envie d'en avoir. Est-il voué à rester un loup solitaire ? Personne ne se souciera donc jamais de lui !

Embry et lui ne sont pas particulièrement proches, toutefois le caractère gentil, calme et un peu timide du plus jeune le rend facile à vivre, et agréable, à son contraire. Et puis ils sont tout les deux seuls, ça leur fait au moins un point commun ! Paul ne l'admettra pas et les autres sont trop occupés par leur vie génialissime et remplie d'amour pour le voir : il se sent mal, atrocement mal, comme si un pincement au cœur le tenaillait sans cesse. Embry, lui, l'a remarqué.

N'allez pas croire que la solitude lui plaît mais de nature plus avenante que Paul il a déjà moins de problèmes avec ses relations sociales et puis Jake et Quil trouvent toujours un peu de temps à lui accorder. Et si cette maudite imprégnation n'est pas déterminée à le foudroyer alors tant pis, il trouvera quelqu'un par ses propres moyens ! Faut pas croire, Embry Call est une loup garou à fort tempérament, indépendamment de ce qu'il laisse paraître.

Le silence est roi, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sont de grands bavards, pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant. Cela étant les deux pensent la même chose : mieux vaut garder le silence que parler pour rien dire. Oui, la joie et l'imbécillité chronique d'une bande de loups garous peuvent parfois vous taper sur le système, à la longue. En fait, et à y réfléchir Paul est jaloux : les deux meilleurs amis d'Embry lui prêtent encore attention, alors que Sam et Jared l'ont presque totalement effacé de leurs vies. Un profond soupir de lassitude lui échappe tandis qu'il pose sa bière vide pour en saisir une pleine sur la table basse.

Il fixe l'autre loup dos à lui, finalement il lui est reconnaissant, il ne le dira pas, soit. Au moins une personne sur cette maudite planète s'intéresse un tout petit peu à lui. Embry est absorbé par le vieux film qui passe à l'écran, son ami par ses bières et une bonne demi-heure s'écoule ainsi jusqu'au générique de fin. Le loup assis au sol grogne et s'étire afin de désengourdir ses membres, Paul n'a pas cessé de le regarder, à dire vrai il n'a rien trouvéde mieux à faire et le film n'a pas su retenir son attention.

"Bon..."

L'autre le coupe brusquement :

"Tu veux une bière ?"

Leurs yeux se croisent : rester seul est pesant, ils ont besoin d'un compagnon, ou à défaut d'une compagnie. Alors Em' sourit et accepte en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à coté de Paul.

.

**'La solitude, c'est l'indépendance qui présente sa note.' **_Elisabeth Carli _

.

.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Seuls à deux

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** friendship/slash

**Couple :** Paul/Embry

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

**Note :** Paul travaille, enfin il est loup mais il travaille au garage de la push, Embry vient de passer son bac et terminer le lycée (c'est dit plus tard dans la fic), sa mère la tanne pour qu'il continue de grandes études mais on se doute que sa situation 'spéciale' ne lui permet pas de trop s'éloigner.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Cruelle solitude**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Narrateur

.

La solitude finit par blesser le plus fort et indépendant des loups. Peut importe la conviction que l'on met à affirmer le contraire !

De rage Paul balance le torchon couvert de sang qu'il appuyait jusque là sur son bras. Foutus vampires, bon dans l'idée ça l'a bien défoulé de leur mettre la raclée mais il se serait passé des dommages collatéraux. Il n'est pas doué pour tout ce qui est soins divers et en tout genre, s'il est incapable de prendre soin de lui comment pourrait il prendre soin d'une tierce personne ? Voilà pourquoi l'imprégnation le fuit !

Jared et Sam, eux, sont rentrés trouver leurs petites femmes qui s'occuperont de leurs blessures et les embrasseront tendrement, peu importe qu'ils cicatrisent mille fois plus vite qu'un simple humain lambda. Il bloque sur la plaie de son avant bras, elle est vilaine et douloureuse mais rien qu'il ne puisse surmonter, sa plus grande douleur c'est l'absence quotidienne, de qui, quoi au juste ?

Ho bien sur que l'isolement il le choisit, mais rester à tenir la chandelle en regardant Emily bécoter Sam, non merci ! Il voudrait aussi avoir sa part du gâteau. Il s'assied sur une chaise et se prend la tête entre les mains, dépité. Il est rapidement tiré de sa torpeur, son ouïe sur-développée l'alerte, un individu approche de la porte d'entrée, à l'odeur il devine que c'est l'un des siens, soulagé. On toc poliment à la porte, bon déjà ce n'est ni Jared, ni Jake, ni Leah, ils ne prennent pas la peine d'attendre la permission d'entrer.

"Quoi ?"

Cette voix agressive, c'est plus fort que lui, clairement s'il est inapte à l'amour c'est probablement à cause de son caractère merdique ! L'invité surprise ne se dégonfle pas pour autant et quelques pas feutrés plus tard Embry se trouve planté devant lui, passant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Entamer la conversation avec le colérique loup gris n'est pas une mince affaire, il se sent d'ailleurs obligé de justifier sa présence :

"Je passais chez Sam par hasard, il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé."

'Et je me suis dit que tu serais seul, encore !' Mais ça Embry ne le prononce pas à haute voix, se doutant que la remarque risque de déplaire fortement à son vis à vis.

"Je voulais voir si ça allait." Il termine sa phrase avec un sourire timide.

Paul lève négligemment les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, seul un grognement incompréhensible lui échappe. Décidément sa capacité à communiquer se dégrade de jour en jour ! Pourtant il a beau refuser de l'admettre il est content : une putain de personne dans cette foutue réserve s'inquiète de son triste sort ! Son cœur froid comme la glace se réchauffe un peu, un tout petit peu. Face au mutisme de son aîné l'autre prend son courage à deux mains, Paul n'a jamais été un grand bavard mais ces derniers temps ça s'empire franchement !

"Montre."

La voix douce d'Em' contraste avec son regard noir perçant, ce n'est pas une demande, plutôt un ordre. Paul le trouve impétueux sur le coup, mais après tout il a envie qu'on s'occupe de lui non ? Alors même si c'est pour un foutu pansement il tend docilement son bras, non sans grommeler pour la forme. Embry grimace en observant la blessure de plus près.

"La plaie est dégueulasse ! T'as une pharmacie ?"

Paul désigne un placard d'un geste de la tête, il regarde à nouveau sa blessure, elle ne lui a pourtant pas semblé si hideuse ! Son cadet s'active, il désinfecte, recoud et ce sous prétexte que ça évite les marques, bande son bras sous ses vives protestations, ben quoi être pris pour un jean qu'on rapièce ça fait mal. L'incrédulité le domine au fur et à mesure :

"Bordel d'où tu sais faire tout ça ?"

Em' affiche un grand sourire, une lueur malicieuse brille dans ses yeux noisettes :

"Tu oublies que ma mère ne sait pas que je suis à moitié loup ? Je me débrouille tout seul pour les petites blessures..."

Son joli sourire s'affaisse à la fin de sa phrase. Seuls, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Cruelle conclusion ! Paul s'autorise alors un léger sourire et tape amicalement l'épaule de son ami dans l'espoir de lui rendre son sourire. Il consent même à être sympa !

"C'est gentil d'être passé...Et merci pour ça." Il désigne son bandage impeccable.

"Pas de problème !"

Embry se redresse et range soigneusement le matériel utilisé précédemment dans la pharmacie. Une nouvelle fois face à Paul il se sent gêné, à la base il n'est pas du genre à s'imposer chez les gens...

"Bon si t'as besoin tu hésites pas surtout !"

Paul hoche affirmativement la tête et un petit sourire en coin barre son visage :

"Ouais...Et tu peux passer quand tu veux Em' !"

Un clin d'œil malicieux lui répond. Il se sent bizarre d'avoir dit ça, est-ce une mauvaise chose de vouloir obtenir de la compagnie ? Se sentir important, enfin il n'a pas la prétention d'être important pour Embry mais assez pour qu'on fasse attention à lui. Il pousse un soupir las.

.

.

"Dis Em' t'as vu Paul ?"

L'intéressé se tourne vers Jacob, qui semble préoccupé.

"Hier après l'attaque des vampires, pourquoi ?"

"Jared trouve qu'il déprime."

Embry s'assied sur un rocher, face à la mer et son regard se perd sur les vagues tumultueuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre ? il n'est pas Paul mais ce dernier se sent probablement seul, exclu car incapable de comprendre ses amis, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. il inspire longuement, Jake le fixe avec insistance, attendant vraisemblablement une réaction.

"Réfléchis, vous êtes tous imprégnés, à part nous...Il doit se sentir un peu seul, voilà tout !"

Jacob éclate franchement de rire et lui tape vivement l'épaule :

"Merde Em' c'est de Paul dont on parle, le mec doté d'une sensibilité quasi nulle, tu crois vraiment qu'il est en manque de câlins ou un truc du genre ? Pwaah nan !"

Embry renonce à contredire Jacob en le voyant rire telle une baleine. Jake et Paul ça n'a jamais était la grande fusion de toute manière ! L'Alpha se calme et reprend doucement, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres :

"Et puis tu sais, toi aussi tu finiras par trouver ta moitié, soit patient, ta vie prendra un sens et tu ne te sentiras plus seul, à aucun moment de ta vie."

Et blablabla, Embry n'écoute plus tellement, ses prunelles se perdent sur l'étendue d'eau scintillante, les discours gluants sur l'imprégnation il en a sa claque, à choisir il préfère le silence et les grognements de Paul !

.

.

La même scène se répète. ils sont là, seuls, abandonnés par leurs frères qui eux ont plus important à faire que ne rien faire. Paul est avachi sur son canapé, une bière à la main. Embry est assis en tailleur à l'autre bout dudit canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Après les éclats de rires et de voix, le calme les aspire dans son silence.

"Pourquoi tu restes ?"

C'est la voix presque cassante du loup gris, bien malgré lui, il aimerait savoir ce qui pousse son ami à agir ainsi, sa solitude ou la sienne ? Simple haussement d'épaules de la part du cadet.

"Pour pas te laisser tout seul."

Touché. Les deux ne savent pas s'il y a une part de taquinerie là dedans. Le ton ne s'y prête pas. Les vapeurs d'alcool dont il a abusé aidant, Paul se tourne en direction de l'autre loup.

"T'es encore jeune...ça fait quoi, un an que t'es loup ? A force de voir tes amis baignés d'amour tu finiras par constater à quel point tu est seul, définitivement seul et voué à le rester, sans personne qui..."

Il s'interrompt et détourne les yeux, non mais c'est quoi ce déballage de sentiments soudain ? ça ne lui ressemble pas !

"Je tiens pas à rester seul." S'indigne le plus jeune.

Paul ricane sournoisement en le fixant à nouveau :

"Tu crois que je l'ai choisi ?"

Il n'obtient qu'un haussement d'épaules en réponse, un peu frustrant ! Puis son ami ose accrocher son regard, les yeux pétillants, comme à leur habitude.

"Tu l'es pas !"

"Quoi ?"

"Ben je suis là."

Techniquement Embry a raison mais est-il stupide au point de ne pas comprendre que ça va plus loin que ça ? Beaucoup plus loin. Il souffle d'agacement :

"T'es bête !"

"Non, je dis seulement que si tu voulais tu ne serais plus seul !"

Le cœur de Paul loupe un battement, il a peur de ne pas suivre le raisonnement d'Em', après tout il n'a pas eu son bac...Le cadet veut sans doute dire que son comportement induit les conséquences qu'il subit actuellement, toutefois il n'a pas l'air de comprendre : il ne désire pas une simple présence éphémère mais plutôt une compagnie régulière et rassurante, sécurisante émotionnellement. Alors il s'en tient à un froncement de sourcil mécontent.

"Pas ma faute, je demande que ça moi de m'imprégner de la première greluche qui passe !"

Embry éclate d'un rire amusé, entendre de tels mots surgir de la bouche du loup gris c'est...Original !

"Ho non j'ai pas envie que tu devienne aussi niaiseux que tous les autres, moi je t'aime bien comme ça."

Face au léger rougissement de son cadet Paul reste coi, peut être les paroles ont elles dépassé les pensées de son ami ? Ou bien il s'imagine de drôles de double sens. Embry lui est un peu embarrassé, en fait il ne voulait pas formuler les choses ainsi, c'est juste que Paul et lui sont seuls et vraisemblablement victimes d'un manque d'attention, d'affection même ? Alors qui mieux qu'eux mêmes pourrait être en mesure de le combler ?

"De toute façon j'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre." Conclut nerveusement le plus vieux.

"Moi non plus."

Encore un point commun. Imperceptiblement, guidé par son corps et contre sa volonté Paul s'est rapproché d'Embry jusqu'à faire s'effleurer leurs épaules nues. Peut être parce que son trop grand besoin de reconnaissance le guide vers la seule personne à même de le comprendre et combler un peu ce vide. Il croise les adorables yeux noisettes de l'autre loup, il y a tant de douceur dans ce regard, de compassion, en temps normal ça l'aurait écœuré, mais pas maintenant. Ses prunelles sombres ne scintillent pas autant...Naturellement il caresse du bout des doigts la joue d'Embry qui frissonne violemment au contact, il retire immédiatement sa main.

Ils ne se quittent pas du regard, un peu perdus. Après la réaction d'Embry Paul demeure immobile sans savoir au juste ce que veut ou non son cadet. Puis mince à la fin, Em' est trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit, et au pire il se prendra un gros vent, qu'a t il à perdre ? Ah oui, la seule présence éphémère qu'il lui reste...Finalement c'est Embry qui prend délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour la guider à nouveau vers sa joue avant de fermer les yeux et profiter de la caresse en soupirant.

Comme pour combler cet horrible manque d'affection, Paul s'applique à retracer les contour du visage de son cadet, il a la peau douce malgré les longues journées passées dehors, puis son autre main caresse ses cheveux noirs, un peu plus long que les siens, avec précautions. Embry ronronne doucement et enroule ses bras autour de la nuque du loup gris, lui donnant une tendre étreinte. Et Paul ne peux pas retenir un grognement satisfait, il se laisse aller contre son cadet, un sentiment semblable au soulagement se propageant lentement en lui.

Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste parce qu'ils y sont bien et surtout plus seuls. Ce ne sont que des contacts physiques innocents et affectueux parce que c'est ça qui leur manque. A une heure avancée de la nuit Paul se retrouve à moité couché sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Embry qui caresse doucement ses cheveux en regardant la télé tandis que lui somnole tranquillement. Ils sont bien là.

"Tu restes encore un peu ?" S'entend murmurer le loup gris.

"Si tu veux !"

L'autre sourit et se penche en avant pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue. Paul ne peux s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon, il déclare plus distinctement.

"Ce sera un truc entre nous."

"Notre truc."

Affirme Em'. Une sorte de secret, une particularité qui leur est propre, le fait de ne plus être seul et peut être même d'avoir une personne qui fait attention à vous. Se sentir exister aux yeux des autres. Le plus troublant c'est que ces gestes d'affections qui dépassent le cadre d'une simple amitié ne les dégoûtent pas, ça semble sensé et raisonnable, évident.

.

**'La solitude est le fond ultime de la condition humaine. L'homme est l'unique être qui se sente seul et qui cherche l'autre.' **_Octavio Paz__ (Le Labyrinthe de la solitude)_

.

.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Seuls à deux

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** friendship/slash

**Couple :** Paul/Embry

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Douce solitude**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Narrateur

.

C'est leur secret et subir l'assaut incessant des pensées romantiques voir niaiseuses de leurs frères semble plus supportable, surtout pour Paul. Parce qu'il se sent moins seul, moins délaissé. C'est bizarre mais peu importe, l'imprégnation c'est ultra étrange aussi et leur vie entière est source de bizarrerie! Il commence à vraiment apprécier Embry, sa compagnie est agréable. Avant il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention au jeune homme, c'était un membre de la meute, point. Dorénavant c'est un ami, mais un ami différent des autres, qui le comprend et lui donne l'affection dont il a besoin, la seule personne à se douter de combien Paul Lahote se meurt dans sa solitude. Et l'affection les conduit à une complicité étonnante, un simple sourire signifie beaucoup pour eux qui ne connaissent pas l'expansion des sentiments liée à l'imprégnation.

C'est une fin de dimanche après midi pluvieux dans la contrée grisaillante de Forks. La meute a passé la journée entière ensemble et ils ont profité de la fin des patrouilles pour une petite partie de foot sur la plage, sous une pluie battante et donc, pour une fois, sans la présence des imprégnés. Tous semblent s'amuser, pourtant lorsque le soleil décline Sam attrape fermement le ballon entre ses bras.

"Bon il est temps de rentrer, Emily m'attend !"

Et là le jeu ne parait plus intéresser grand monde.

"Ho et moi j'ai pas vu Kim depuis ce matin !"

"J'avais dit à Bella que je passerais voir Nessie !"

"Claire n'est sûrement pas couchée à cette heure !"

"ça va elles vont pas s'envoler !"

Grogne rageusement Paul, ignoré de tous, sa mauvaise humeur personne n'y fait plus attention à vrai dire, fondée ou non ! Et c'est sous ses grognements incessants que tour à tour les loups s'en vont. Quil s'arrête à hauteur d'Embry et Jake :

"Passez à la maison un peu plus tard si vous voulez, j'ai acheté le dernier X-men (ou bref peut importe !)."

Les concernés acquiescent joyeusement et Paul se dit qu'Embry a encore quelques années durant lesquelles il va pouvoir profiter de ses meilleurs amis, avant que Claire et Nessie ne grandissent et accaparent toutes leurs pensées et leur temps. Jared hésite une fraction de seconde en regardant le loup gris, partir ou rester ? Bien sur il n'a qu'une envie, retrouver Kim, c'est plus fort que lui, mais et si son ami avait réellement un coup au moral ? Paul soupire intérieurement avant de donner une grande claque dans le dos de Jared en riant :

"Allez ça va, cours vite rejoindre ta princesse, on sait jamais un dragon l'a peut être mangée ?"

Rassuré par la pointe d'humour de son ami Jared se retire. C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre, si Paul le dit, pourquoi s'y opposer ? Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt. L'égoïsme commence là où naît l'amour, parlons bien d'un amour irraisonné et aveuglant, tel que...L'imprégnation.

La pluie ne se calme pas, aucune accalmie, comme leurs cœurs qui pleurent le vide. Embry récupère le ballon que Sam a posé au sol précédemment et sourit en le lançant en direction de Paul, qui ne prend pas la peine de l'attraper au vol. Le ballon roule sur le sable humide en silence avant de s'arrêter contre un rocher dans un 'pop'.

"C'est gentil Em', mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas jouer à deux..."

Le sourire du plus jeune se fane, il a mal, le regard sombre de Paul n'est qu'un rideau qui masque sa tristesse, est-il le seul à le voir ? Peu de choses peuvent tuer un homme loup, mais la solitude peut être ? Embry frissonne, les gouttes qui ruissellent sur son corps dénudé lui donne soudainement froid.

"Alors on rentre ?" Il tente timidement.

Paul a récupéré le ballon et s'avance jusqu'à être en face de son ami, il lui tend le ballon, mais Em' ne le prend pas, il se contente de fixer ses prunelles dans celles du loup gris. Ce dernier lance d'un ton bourru, en fait il ne sait juste pas quoi dire :

"Tu rentres, puis Jake et Quil vont t'attendre..."

Il y a cette pointe de résignation mêlée à la jalousie dans la belle voix grave de l'aîné, et l'autre sent son cœur se serrer. C'est tellement injuste. Mais lui il a encore le loisir de jouir de sa liberté et faire ses propres choix, et ce choix devient de plus en plus clair. Il a besoin d'être avec Paul, de sentir sa chaleur rassurante autant pour lui que pour lui même.

Lentement, détachant chaque geste Embry vient enrouler ses bras derrière la nuque de Paul rapprochant leurs corps ruisselants. Un dernier regard et il approche dangereusement ses lèvres, leurs respirations s'accélèrent. Paul lâche le ballon qui tombe au sol. La bouche de son cadet s'est stoppée à quelques millimètres de la sienne et il n'ose pas bouger, un doux souffle sur ses lèvres le fait frémir tandis qu'Embry chuchote :

"Et si je préfère rester avec toi ?"

Réfléchir dans un moment pareil serait une mauvaise idée, ce constat pousse Paul à réagir impulsivement ; ses mains attrapent fermement la taille de son vis à vis, attirant son bassin contre le sien et du même coup il réduit à néant l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Il l'embrasse comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle fille, enfin sauf que se sont deux mecs et aucuns des deux n'a jamais embrassé un autre mec...

A leur plus grande surprise le contact est doux et ce n'est pas désagréable, plaisant même. Paul dirige le baiser, il applique de légères pressions en bougeant sensuellement les lèvres, les doigts d'Embry se crispent dans sa nuque, allant jusqu'à le griffer. Seulement voilà, ils ne s'y attendaient sûrement pas mais une violente envie d'approfondir cet échange les prend.

Le cadet est trop timide pour oser aller plus loin, à l'inverse de son aîné. Hésitant tout de même il desserre sa prise sur les hanches d'Embry, l'assimilant désormais à une caresse volatile. Délicatement, en prenant le temps il penche légèrement la tête sur le coté, retire ses lèvres et mord doucement celles de son partenaire qui doit se forcer pour garder les yeux ouverts, fasciné. Finalement il insère sa langue dans la bouche d'Embry, le pauvre, un peu à l'ouest retient un gémissement, il en avait envie mais il n'aurait pas pensé que Paul le fasse réellement !

Leurs langues se caressent mutuellement avec lenteur. Ce n'est pas le genre de baiser pressant et outrageux, non car après tout ils bénéficient d'une vie éternelle s'ils le souhaitent ! A bout de souffle, et sa raison reprenant le dessus Paul rompt progressivement le contact, peinant à se décrocher définitivement des douces lèvres de son cadet. Ils demeurent proches, leurs respirations agitées s'emmêlent et leurs yeux se croisent, ils n'ont pas de mots pour expliquer ce qui vient de se produire. Leur affection vient sans doute de dépasser les limites du raisonnable mais ont-ils jamais été raisonnables ? Être un loup est par définition déraisonné !

"C'est notre truc."

Murmure inaudiblement Embry, pour justifier les faits et rassurer la panique apparente dans les orbes brunes face à lui. Paul promène machinalement ses doigts le long de ses cotes, sans relâcher l'étreinte.

"Ouais..."

La pluie battante continue de dégouliner le long de leurs muscles, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Soudain Paul attire son cadet contre lui et l'entoure de ses bras pour le serrer avec force.

"Alors on rentre ?" L'entend demander Em'.

"Ouais !"

Embry sourit lorsque Paul le relâche puis ils commencent à courir en direction de la maison de Paul. La pluie, à défaut de risquer d'être malade la sensation de l'eau sur chaque millimètre de leurs corps est loin d'être plaisante.

.

.

Après s'être séchés sommairement à l'aide de serviettes de toilette du loup gris ils se sont installés sur le canapé : Paul avachi de façon très peu glamour et Embry assis sagement en tailleur de l'autre coté, un air de profonde réflexion peint sur son visage. Face à la mine interrogative de son ami il consent à faire partager ses pensées, ne doutant pas un instant que ces dernières contribueront à alimenter le coté prétentieux du loup gris :

"Ben je me demande pourquoi tu as plus de masse que moi..."

La remarque fait sourire fièrement Paul. Ils ont beau être tous les deux musclés l'aîné a une carrure plus importante et pourtant aucun des deux ne pratique d'exercice physique particulier, ça vient de leurs gênes loups.

"Parce que je suis le plus fort ?"

Si Embry lève les yeux au ciel il ne doute pas que Paul est probablement plus fort que lui, en fait ça lui est égal, il n'est pas trop dans le délire de certains de ses frères, à savoir qui est le plus fort. C'est là tout l'intérêt d'un alpha !

"ça vient peut être du fait que je sois un loup plus âgé ?"

Hasarde Paul plus sérieusement, lui aussi intéressé par la question. Autant savoir d'où lui vient son sublime corps !

"Je pense pas, Sam et Jake ont la même carrure que toi à peu de choses près, et pas Jared ! Non je pense que c'est plus un truc en rapport avec le rang dans la meute, Jake et Sam sont des alphas et toi t'es un bêta."

"Donc on est plus forts ! Yeah !" Se vante Paul en levant un poing, signe de victoire. "Mais...Leah devrait pas être plus baraquée, c'est la bêta de Jake après tout !?"

Embry ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Leah avec la carrure de ses frères, rejoint rapidement par l'autre loup. Ils finissent par se calmer après un long fou-rire, parce que oui, imaginer Leah en Mr muscle c'est vachement drôle. Paul soupire et ouvre les bras en direction d'Embry :

"Allez vient mon petit loup chétif, que mes beaux bras musclés te protègent !"

L'autre renifle dédaigneusement en réponse :

"Et ho dis...Je savais que j'aurais pas dû parler de ça avec toi !"

"Et ouais !" s"amuse Paul, trop content de pouvoir taquiner un peu Embry, lui qui est si souvent calme et réservé. Face à la moue contrariée du plus jeune il reprend : "Ho allez moi je t'aime bien comme ça."

Aucune réaction, Paul fonce les sourcils, agacé. Il réfléchit, pour une fois, Em' n'est pas un sauvage donc il est préférable d'employer une méthode douce pour parvenir à ses fins !

"Allez quoi...Viens dans mes bras s'il te plaît..."

Cette fois ci Embry sourit largement, les yeux brillant de malice et il s'approche un peu.

"Ho mais c'est que le super loup le plus fort de la forêt me supplierait presque ?"

Avant de finalement se laisse tomber dans les bras puissants du loup gris qui serre immédiatement sa prise autour de ses épaules en grognant méchamment :

"Je t'aurais forcé si tu avais refusé !"

L'autre rit simplement en profitant de la chaleur qui irradie dans son dos, il n'aurait de toutes les façons pas refusé !

Plus tard...

"Je commence à avoir faim moi ! Tu veux commander des pizzas ?" s'exclame Paul.

"Bonne idée. On peut manger n'importe quoi, avec notre super gêne de loup on restera en parfait état de forme !"

"ça c'est la vie !"

Et le loup gris embrasse son cadet dans le cou avant de le repousser pour aller chercher son téléphone, un petit sourire en coin plaqué au visage.

.

**'La solitude est une arme dont le canon est pointé vers celui qui la tient.'**_Michaël Veuillet _

.

.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Seuls à deux

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** friendship/slash

**Couple :** Paul/Embry

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Solitude folle**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Narrateur

.

Le feu de camp brûle sous leurs yeux fascinés, puissant et intouchable, c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Il ne craint pas même l'océan qui gronde au loin, menaçant. L'eau et le feu sont incompatibles et malgré ça indissociable : le feu réchauffe l'eau, qui l'éteint.

"Peut être qu'il ne viendra pas ?" Propose Jared à l'adresse de Jacob, assis face à lui.

Seth s'exclame, un peu plus loin, en les entendant : "Profitons en pour manger avant qu'il arrive en tout cas !"

C'est vrai que Paul et la nourriture c'est une grande histoire et cette dernière peut rendre le loup gris plutôt agressif. Jake jette un œil à son amie Bella qui joue avec sa fille Renesmée et accessoirement son imprégnée.

"C'est peut être mieux, si on pouvait éviter les incidents !"

Le manque de contrôle de Paul est toujours un sujet épineux et qui pose problème, comme lorsque Jake souhaite accueillir des vampires sur les terres quileutes...Jared est pensif, l'état de son ami l'inquiète un peu et puis se sont de vieilles histoires, ils ont tous tourné la page, oubliant presque leur dégoût naturel pour les vampires, tout ça à cause de l'imprégnation de Jake !

"Mais il ne manque que lui.." Finit par remarquer tristement Jared, non sans fixer son regard plus loin, sur sa tendre Kim.

"Je suis sûr qu'il va finir par arriver."

Murmure Embry qui a suivi silencieusement la conversation de ses amis. Jared est déjà parti plus loin, mais Jake se rapproche de lui, suspicieux :

"Comment tu peux en être sur ?"

"Il ne m'a pas parlé de ne pas venir..."

Okay bon, Jacob a un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi son ami d'enfance traîne si souvent avec le loup intenable qu'est Paul, après tout ils n'ont pas grand chose en commun quand on y réfléchit. Voilà pourquoi il n'hésite pas à remettre en doute les propos d'Embry :

"Il a pu changer d'avis, il est lunatique, tu l'as vu quand ?"

"Il est pas lunatique" s'énerve Em'. "Ce matin !"

Jacob demeure incrédule : Embry prenant la défense de Paul, bon on aura décidément tout vu ! Et à croire qu'ils passent leur vie ensemble...Face à son manque de réaction et à sa drôle de tête son ami rigole :

"Ben t'en fait une tête..Et dire que ça, c'est mon alpha !"

Une vive tape dans l'épaule lui répond.

"Et un peu de respect ! J'ai juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes subitement devenus si proches je veux dire vous êtes totalement opposés ! Un peu comme Leah et Paul ou même Paul et moi...Ce gars il a un caractère violent et impulsif, comment tu peux le supporter ?"

Embry fronce les sourcils :

"Arrête t'exagère, il n'est pas toujours comme ça !"

Bien sûr, il ne lui expliquera pas qu'ils ont bien plus en commun qu'il ne l'imagine : la solitude, la non imprégnation, le manque d'affection et au final le besoin réciproque de l'autre. Face à la voix un peu agressive de son ami Jake tempère :

"Bah ça va je m'étonnais juste...Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi !"

Un grognement leur parvient, le plus grand des hasards (ou l'auteur !) a voulu que Paul arrive et entende leurs dernières phrases. Jake fait la moue face au regard meurtrier du loup gris.

"ça va fous pas la merde Paul !"

Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de Bella et sa fille tandis que l'intéressé serre les poings, résistant à la terrible envie de sauter sur Jacob et effacer ce petit air arrogant de son visage. Tss ce merdeux mériterait une bonne correction, mais prenant une grande inspiration Paul parvient à se contrôler et grimace simplement. Il préfère tourner ses yeux en direction du joli sourire d'Embry, carrément plus engageant que la tête de piaf de Black !

Au même moment Jared accourt vers lui :

"Hey Paul t'es enfin là !"

"Mouais, je crève la dalle !" Déclare l'autre avec un sourire carnassier.

.

.

"Pfffff Jared m'a épuisé !"

Grogne Paul en s'écroulant sur le canapé, où est déjà assis Embry, deux bières à la main, dont une qu'il lui tend. Ils ont pris l'habitude de se voir souvent, à vrai dire presque à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, parce que les autres sont avec leurs imprégnés, par exemple, quasiment tous les soirs donc. Paul a passé la journée en patrouille avec son ami Jared, non pas qu'il trouve sa compagnie désagréable, loin de là mais :

"Tu vois il est incapable de cacher ses pensées concernant Kim, et bon me repasser les films de leurs nuits torrides c'était drôle au début...ça devient grave chiant."

Embry rigole franchement, en général c'est le genre de situation assez comique en pleine ronde. Paul lui envoie sa capsule de bière à la figure.

"Hé ! Rigole pas ! Imagine ce que ça va être quand Jake et Quil auront des imprégnées en âge de se faire baiser ! Merde l'horreur !"

Le plus jeune fait les gros yeux face au langage plus que familier employé. Toutefois il doit bien admettre que ça risque de régulièrement se transformer en réunion à tendance pornographique, et ce malgré la bonne volonté de chacun à garder ses songes secrets. Entre loups on partage tout, ou presque !

"L'imprégnation les transforme en passoire à sentiments et à sensation mais s'ils sont heureux nous aussi par prolongation non ?" Questionne pensivement Embry.

Paul soupire :

"Em'...On peut pas vivre par procuration non plus, tu verras tu vas vite t'en lasser. Et puis même s'ils prennent leur pied en image ça te fera pas jouir !"

L'aîné ricane sournoisement, ravi de voir son cadet prendre une teinte légèrement rosée, gêné par sa remarque. Il trouve ça franchement trop craquant, les grands yeux noisettes innocents qui le fixent avec une lueur de réprimande au fond des pupilles...

"Je...Non...Tu..." Il tente de bredouiller avant de s'énerver : "T'es trop con !"

Paul se jette brusquement sur lui en le plaquant au dossier du canapé, un sourire fier illuminant son visage :

"Dis donc je te permets pas !"

Embry le repousse et inverse leur position, se retrouvant au dessus d'un Paul à demi allongé sur le canapé.

"Je me permets tout seul alors !" Il sourit, sa gêne dissipée.

Les caresses pleines de tendresse que Paul applique sur ses avant bras le troublent une fraction de seconde, celle de trop qui le pousse à franchir une limite. Depuis le baiser torride échangé sur la plage ils se sont satisfaits de petits smacks insignifiants. Embry joint pourtant ses lèvres hésitantes à celles de son aîné, fermes et charnues. il ferme les yeux, il adore ce contact et à en juger par la réaction de Paul, qui bougent ses lèvres en accord avec les siennes, c'est réciproque. Em' sent les mains de l'autre loup remonter le long de son dos quand il taquine sa bouche du bout de la langue, se surprenant lui même de sa prise soudaine d'initiative.

Pourtant Paul le repousse délicatement, juste assez pour briser l'échange buccal, il semble un peu perdu, surpris par ce baiser. Ses neurones l'ont lâchement abandonné et il ne sait quoi dire, cela étant, son cadet s'en charge, d'une voix un peu trop suggestive à son goût :

"Et ça, ça te manque pas ?"

A ces mots Embry se colle un peu plus à lui. Paul commence sérieusement à paniquer, la situation lui échappe quelque peu et ça, il en a horreur !

"Je...Non...Enfin Em' j'ai pas besoin de ça avec toi."

Non parce que des filles pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles il en a autant qu'il veut, avec Em' c'est différent, il a et donne ces gestes d'affections quotidiens qui leur manquent tant, une forme d'amour étrange, il doit bien l'admettre, ou une amitié améliorée. Il n'est pas certain que son compagnon ait saisi le sens de sa phrase lorsqu'il le repousse gentiment, un peu troublé par son comportement et ses mots.

Embry finit par s'écarter et se rasseoir sagement à l'autre bout du canapé, sans le lâcher du regard, un regard perçant qui ferait presque détourner les yeux au loup gris :

"C'est pas une question de besoin mais d'envie !"

Et les deux restent bouche bée, l'un surpris par ses propos : il ne s'est jamais posé cette question, est-ce qu'il a envie d'Embry ? Il ne lui semble pas avoir ressenti un truc du genre, pourtant il adore ses caresses, le contact de sa peau, pour une fois concernant le sexe, il est perdu. De son coté le cadet se rend compte qu'il a craqué, non mais c'est quoi ces sous entendus douteux ? ça veut dire qu'il a envie de coucher avec Paul ? L'idée n'est pas déplaisante au fond mais à sa connaissance il n'est nullement excité, juste fasciné par le corps puissant et la personnalité de Paul.

"Peut être qu'on devrait sortir ?" Hasarde Paul.

L'autre acquiesce, après tout si leurs hormones les perturbent c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, prendre un peu l'air !

Tandis qu'ils marchent en silence le long de la plage, dissimulés dans la nuit noire, ils réfléchissent à cette question existentielle : ont ils envie l'un de l'autre ? Un non formel servirait juste à éluder la question. Peut être que leurs gestes d'affections vont petit à petit les pousser à vouloir plus, jusqu'à l'irréparable. et puis, ça voudrait dire quoi ? Est-ce que ça peut entrer dans le cadre de 'leur truc' ?

Chacun se rassure, ils sont jeunes et bouillonnant d'hormones, ça justifie qu'ils ne savent pas toujours où ils en sont. C'est un Paul hésitant et en proie aux doutes qui attrape Embry et l'attire contre lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

"Dis je t'ai pas vexé ?"

Il murmure faiblement. Em' est suffisamment réservé pour qu'il ne sache pas s'il a pu le heurter d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

L'autre sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et bien alignées, radieux. Tout incident oublié. Le sujet est clos.

.

**'La **_solitude est un jardin où l'âme se dessèche, les fleurs qui y poussent n'ont pas de parfum.'__Marc Levy__ (Et si c'était vrai... )_

.

.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Seuls à deux

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** friendship/slash

**Couple :** Paul/Embry

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Solitude à deux**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Narrateur

.

Le ciel bleu éclatant projette un rais de lumière sur le lit d'Embry, chauffant agréablement le dos du jeune homme qui est assis dessus, un livre à la main. Sa mère étant absente Paul en a profité pour passer chez lui et accessoirement squatter son ordinateur tandis que lui lit paisiblement, lecture qui n'a pas semblé intéressé son ami. Le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce semble leur suffire.

Le plus vieux s'excite vivement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur en débitant régulièrement des grossièretés. Bon c'est sur au début il a kiffé l'interface dernier cri mais la technologie et les loups garous ça le fait vraiment pas ! Profondément agacé par le 'ERROR404' qui reste obstinément affiché au milieu de l'écran il abat furieusement son poing sur le bureau, faisant sursauter l'autre jeune homme présent. Embry pose son livre et soupire en se précipitant vers son précieux ordinateur, histoire de lui sauver la vie ou plutôt l'écran ! Il se penche par dessus l'épaule de son aîné et en quelques clics le problème et résolu, sous l'air ébahi de l'autre.

"C'était pas la peine de t'exciter !"

"Waaah t'es doué !"

Pareil à un gosse devant le sapin de Noël Paul tourne des yeux émerveillés vers son cadet, avant de reprendre un air moins idiot :

"Tu portes des lunettes toi maintenant ?"

C'est vrai que le fait peut paraître surprenant : un loup garou n'a pas de problème de vue ! Embry se mord la lèvre de façon adorable.

"Ben j'ai gardé l'habitude de les porter à la maison, ma mère se poserait des questions sinon, t'oublie qu'elle ne sait rien..."

"Mmmh"

Paul écarte un peu la chaise du bureau et attrape son cadet par la taille, le forçant à prendre place sur ses genoux, Em' passe machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules, ravi de recevoir un câlin. L'aîné détaille son visage, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les lunettes lui vont drôlement bien, il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir vu avec par le passé, en même temps s'il ne les porte que chez lui, c'est la première fois qu'il y met les pieds !

"T'es vachement mignon comme ça, sexy même..."

Embry ne sait pas tellement quoi répondre à ça, troublé, et ça ne s'arrange pas quand Paul plonge le visage dans son cou et qu'il sent ses lèvres et sa langue jouer gentiment contre sa peau, il doit même retenir un gémissement. Si le loup gris lui fait des trucs pareils il est normal qu'il se pose des questions quant à coucher avec ! Paul finit par arrêter, conscient que la situation risque de finir par déraper et les mettre tous les deux dans une situation position inconfortable qu'ils ne savent vraisemblablement pas gérer. Et ça, il n'en a pas envie.

Ils passent un long moment à se câliner innocemment, sans risquer plus. Jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Embry ne vibre avec insistance. Le jeune homme s'en saisit et ouvre le message reçu.

"On y va, les autres sont déjà chez Sam !"

Jacob vient de lui envoyer un sms de rappel concernant leur réunion hebdomadaire au domicile du 1er alpha. Ils sortent de la maison, leurs mains solidement liées se détachent une fois le seuil de la porte franchit, parce que c'est leur secret.

La demeure de Sam et Emily est déjà bien agitée lorsqu'ils arrivent, bons derniers.

"On a failli vous attendre !" Lance Leah d'une voix monocorde, accompagnée d'un regard insistant de Jake.

"Faut pas croire, on a une vie nous aussi."

Ironise Paul, agacé. Non mais c'est vrai, sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas imprégnés ils devraient toujours être les premiers à rappliquer pour le bien de la meute ou de la tribu, n'ayant soi-disant rien d'autre de primordial.

"Ho ça va commence pas..."

S'énerve immédiatement Jacob, probablement à cran pour une quelconque raison. Face à la posture agressive que prend le loup gris il se lève brutalement de sa chaise :

"C'est quoi ton problème ?"

"Et le tien ?"

La tension monte d'un cran, les mains de Sam se crispent sur le muffin qu'il tient, prêt à intervenir. Quand un fait improbable se produit, Embry se place à coté de Paul avec un regard de reproche adressé à l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

"ça va on est juste un peu en retard. C'est ma faute en plus !"

Jake en reste con, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Voir Embry prendre la défense de Paul face à Jake semble suffisamment incroyable pour calmer tout le monde et faire descendre la tension d'un cran. Deux, trois coups d'œil incrédules plus tard la réunion peut reprendre, sans autres accros. Et le sujet est bien sûr : les vampires. Enfin des vampires visiblement introduits sur le territoire...Si Embry écoute attentivement, en loup garou appliqué, Paul lui n'écoute que d'une oreille, ce discours il le connaît par cœur, depuis le temps ! Il est plus préoccupé par la réaction qu'a eu Embry en arrivant, il a clairement pris sa défense, et contre Jake, son meilleur ami ! Il en est encore sur le cul ! C'est clair, ça ne peut pas vouloir rien dire, ils sont devenus si proches, n'est-ce pas un jeu dangereux ? Sauf que, ça n'a rien d'un amusement. C'est tellement plus que ça.

Sam observe son bêta du coin de l'œil, bien conscient que ce dernier ne les écoute qu'à moitié. Il aurait déjà du crier et s'agiter à l'idée de décapiter des vampires. Les explications terminées il se racle bruyamment la gorge, un peu irrité par l'attitude désintéressée de son ami et bras droit. Paul soupire sans prendre la peine de le regarder :

"J'ai compris on va en première ligne avec Embry..."

Sam hoche la tête en signe affirmatif : "Et je pense que le mieux c'est de vous mettre en route ce soir si c'est ok ?"

Les deux concernés acquiescent, l'un ayant écouté attentivement le discours et l'autre sachant parfaitement ce qu'il a à faire. Jake poursuit :

"Em' je m'arrange avec ta mère pour ton alibi !"

"Bonne chance les mecs !" Ajoute Jared, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard Embry et Paul se retrouvent donc dehors, prêts à partir. Des vampires semblent êtres à la frontière canadienne et rentrer dans les terres petit à petit. Sam pense que le simple fait de sentir des loups se rapprocher pourrait les inciter à s'éloigner et éviter qu'ils ne s'approchent de leur territoire, si tel n'est pas le cas le reste de la meute sera prêt à les cueillir à leur entrée.

"Tu veux peut être passer voir ta mère avant ?"

"Mnnnh...Non elle me poserait trop de questions, je laisse Jake gérer ça !"

Le plus jeune affiche un air contrit, mentir ne lui plaît pas et il n'a jamais été doué dans ce domaine, laisser sa mère s'inquiéter inutilement est déjà suffisamment délicat pour lui.

"Alors on est parti ?"

Et ce sont deux loups qui courent désormais à travers bois. Si la mission doit prendre plusieurs jours, potentiellement semaines...Il est impératif pour eux de garder leur forme lupine. Pas de bagages, des réflexes plus rapides même dans leur sommeil et surtout une résistance au froid renforcée, surtout que plus ils vont avancer vers les frontières canadiennes, moins le temps sera clément. Peu importe ils sont faits pour s'adapter à une vie de loup, c'est dans leurs gênes. Embry est assez enthousiasmé, c'est la première fois qu'il sera contraint de garder sa forme de loup et vivre comme tel, et en plus lancé à la poursuite de vampire avec le loup gris ! Bien sur ils ont des ordres, ils ne sont pas tenus de déchiqueter les vampires et ne doivent pas essayer de les confronter, seulement les repousser le plus possible par leur présence. Peu de vampires iraient en direction de loups garous, leurs ennemis mortels. L'humeur maussade de Paul ne lui échappe pas tandis qu'ils trottent à allure modérée, côte à côte.

Embry *Tu devrais pas être ravi d'avoir l'opportunité de décapiter des vampires, c'est plutôt cool non ?*

Le loup gris secoue la tête en tout sens, peu convaincu.

Paul *Tu sais pourquoi ils nous y envoient tous les deux ?*

Embry *Parce qu'on s'entend bien ?*

Cette fois ci l'autre loup bondit au devant et lui fait face, l'obligeant à se stopper net dans sa course en dérapant sur la terre glissante. Leurs yeux ambrés se fixent.

Paul *Je te croyais pas si naïf ! C'est parce que rien ne nous rattache à la réserve, tous les autres sont imprégnés. On seraient les premiers envoyés dans la fosse aux lions tu saisis...?!*

Embry *Je vois pas les choses comme ça...Et puis vois le bon coté des choses, je trouve ça fun moi, et surtout de pouvoir le faire avec toi !*

Paul doit bien admettre que la situation n'est pas déplaisante en soi, Embry a sans doute raison, il voit les choses ainsi parce qu'il a l'impression que c'est toujours lui qu'on sollicite pour de mauvaises raisons mais c'est ce dont il a besoin non ? Lui, le loup indépendant et fort, caractériel et avec un déficit en soumission...Il se remet dans le sens de la marche, un peu plus calme et détendu. Au fond il doit bien avouer qu'une part de lui s'inquiète d'Embry, il a beau se répéter que son cadet est un loup avec ce que ça implique et qu'il s'en sortira très bien en cas de confrontation, rien n'y fait vraiment. Il se sent le devoir de le protéger et puis, le bêta dans l'histoire c'est lui !

La nuit tombe doucement, la forêt ne devient plus qu'une vaste marée d'ombres effrayantes. Leurs yeux lupins les guident entre ces ombres sans mal aucun. Les bruits inquiétants résonnent à leurs oreilles attentives. Rien qui ne soit alarmant pourtant. La température a déjà chuté de plusieurs degrés depuis leur départ et une fine couche de neige recouvre maintenant le sol, ils bénissent intérieurement leur 40°C.

Mis en confiance par la nuit noire le loup gris ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'autre loup se mouvoir avec aisance et souplesse, sa silhouette fine se détache en des mouvements aisés à travers troncs et branchages. Un parallèle avec la forme humaine d'Embry s'impose à son esprit et finalement celle ci lui manque déjà. Le visage, le sourire, les yeux noisettes et le corps de son cadet lui manquent...Il se trouve pathétique et espère avoir pensé assez discrètement.

Après de longues heures de course et une petite chasse afin de se nourrir ils trouvent refuge sous une sorte de grotte formée par de très gros rochers ronds. Fatigués, les pattes engourdies, il décident d'un commun accord de dormir quelques précieuses heures avant de reprendre leur chemin vers la Canada.

Embry *Bonne nuit !*

Paul *Repose toi bien...*

La journée du lendemain promet d'être longue. Les deux loups s'allongent côte à côte, profitant de la présence apaisante l'un de l'autre et du calme silencieux qui les entoure. Seuls à deux.

.

**'Il ne manque aux douceurs de la solitude que de pouvoir être endurées.'**_Jacques Deval__ (Afin de vivre bel et bien)_

.

.


End file.
